Reunited
by MaxRideObsessed
Summary: amsrule challenge 1 .Fang and the flock have found their parents, and it's spring break, 2 years after Fang left.They're 16, and Max is living in California and almost happy. Only one thing missing,Fang! What happens when he and Max are reunited? FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my lovely little entry for the challenge amsrule posted. I think I might end up being the only person who does it, but that's okay. I'm doing it mostly out of procrastination for my other story, which has, in my opinion, turned out to be kinda crappy. But if reviewers still like it, I'll keep posting it…Anyways, I'm mostly making this up as I go, so enjoy it… **

Ella poked my arm yet again and pointed to yet another guy a little ways down the beach. "Okay, that one gets _at least _an eight point five, you can _not _disagree on this one Max, or you are officially insane."

"I thought I was already insane for disagreeing the last 10 times," I pointed out.

"You were," said Mati, "But I'll overlook that fact…wait a minute, Ella. Now _you're _insane. That's like, a two."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as my two best friends started arguing _yet again _over the hotness of a guy. I spared the guy a glance out of the kindness of my heart. I really didn't give a crap about him, seeing as he didn't resemble Fang in any way, shape, or form.

Right now you are most likely wondering why I, Maximum Ride, the mutant bird freak trapped in a constant battle for her life and running away from her destiny, am here, sitting on a beach in Santa Cruz, California, rating the hotness of guys. To tell you the truth, the last part escapes me as well, but we can let that one go, right?

Well, about two years ago, Fang found his parents. That was totally mind-blowing for me. He was there one day, and then gone the next; part of me refused to accept it and part of me wanted to run to his mother's house, fling myself into his arms, and beg him to come back while sobbing hysterically. Of course, I couldn't do the latter with the sad remains of my flock to take care of, so we continued as usual. Except for the minor setback that their leader was completely and utterly heartbroken, everything was normal…or somewhere close to it.

Eventually the flock got over it as much as they could get over it, everyone but me, because by then of course I felt as if I was a bridge and had lost most of my remaining supports, and was getting ready to plunge into the ocean. I continued to hold up, though, because no matter how I was feeling, there was Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy there for me. So I stayed strong, and when I had to part with Angel and Gazzy, continued doing so.

But Geez, two at once? This meant double the tears, double the promises to somehow obtain a cell phone and call them every day, double the hugs, double the kisses, and double the damage it did on me. How _fun._

_NOT!_

Then, a year after that, Nudge and Iggy fell in love, and, well, you really _really _don't want to know all the gory details, but when Nudge found her parents, I wasn't all that surprised when Iggy stayed with her.

Of course, Iggy, then 16 like I was and am now, had begged me to stay with them. But I am completely telling you the truth when I say that I felt no need to stay with them. No need to intrude upon their…intimacy…whatever.

By then I had braced myself for being completely and utterly alone, and, an emotional wreck despite my strongest efforts, had flown over to Ella and Dr. Martinez's house. They helped me a lot…but eventually I decided I needed to make a new life for myself. So, about a month and lots of paperwork later, I was adopted by a foster family in Sunnyvale, California.

They're nice and make me feel at home. Of course, Ill never feel whole, not ever again, and I'll wake up every day feeling like my heart is torn out of my chest and I can't breathe. I'll dream of the flock every night. I'll replay the day I kissed Fang on the beach in my dreams and won't be able to shake it when I wake up, for a reason completely unknown to me.

I'll actually pretty much feel like crap all the time, but you know, that's not really a new thing for me.

Ella was my best friend and almost-sister, almost as close as I had been with Angel or Nudge, but without the creepy powers or the tendency to ramble on and on. So she would visit with me and my…uh…foster-sister, Mati (my other best friend) and insist to go to the beach. So here I was. Long story? Deal with it.

"Earth to Ma-ax," Mati (Matilda) waved a hand in front of my face. She was pretty much my life-support when Ella wasn't around, always excited, loving, and willing to go right along with whatever last-minute plan I contrived.

"Yeah?" I asked, digging into the sand with the heels of my bare feet. What, had I really been spacing out that much? I guess I had a tendency to when thinking of the flock, but of course Mati didn't know that. This is why I was wearing the extra large sweatshirt on the warm spring day.

"That guy is totally staring at you," Ella informed me.

"And he's really hot!"

"No, don't look now!" they both shouted at the same time as I went to turn my head. I rolled my eyes, but decided to go along with it for the sake of their personal enjoyment. I'm _such _a saint. They ought to give me an award for my outstanding kindness or something.

"What's he doing now?" I asked, trying to insert fake genuine curiosity into my voice.

"I…can't really tell. He's still looking at the back of your head. He whispered something to this younger girl…I think he's going to come over here! "

"He just totally pointed at you!" Ella squealed, obviously pleased. I rolled my eyes again. I had no intention of being hit-on by some random "hot" guy.

I got up from the blanket, seeming casual, then walked off in the direction of nearby cliffs. I climbed over some of the lower rocks, and was soon up on a ledge about 10 feet off the ground.

"Max!" Mati called out, but when I wouldn't follow her she shrugged and climbed up with me.

Ella seemed lost over on the little blanket by herself, apparently caught between staying on the blanket where this hot guy would soon turn up and running after us. With some persuasion she scrambled up the rocks quickly.

"Come on!" I hissed through my teeth, walking across the cliff to where other beach-goers would go tide pooling. I winced as small sharp bits of rock cut into my feet.

I ushered Ella and Mati around a corner, me right near the turn so I could peek out when necessary, Ella right next to me, and Mati the farthest inside, but still attempting to shove Ella to get closer so she could peek also.

I was content to put up with this charade for only so long. If that guy came up here, I would most likely kick his hormonal ass right into the ocean. But hopefully there wouldn't be any need for that. Actually, it might be a little refreshing, seeing as I hadn't done some really good butt-kicking for a while.

Peeking out I saw our blanket completely deserted.

"Is he over there?" Ella whisper-yelled. "Ow!" she grunted as Mati elbowed her in an attempt to peek out like I was doing.

"No, shh," I attempted to shut them up as I waited. I turned back to them to see them fighting over the position next to me so they could see this wonder-man.

"But he was there a minute agooo," Mati complained. "Ella, stop it, that hurts!"

"Fine, sorry. Max, _what do you see!_?"

"Shut up! I'm watching!" Neither of them seemed offended by this but my rudeness was rewarded with silence. They acted like such little kids, sometimes.

Peeking out again, I saw one person I never would have expected walking swiftly away from our beach blanket. She was small, about 10 years old and two years older than when I had last seen her, but there was definitely no mistaking her.

She was small, thin, with midnight black hair and brown eyes so dark they were almost black. She had small, defined features and her skin was an olive color. In other words, she looked just like Fang. And she should…because she was his sister.

"What the…" I muttered.

"Max, what is it?"

"Nothing," I replied very helpfully. Practically throwing myself around the corner, I sprinted down the cliff (almost falling three times) and back onto our blanket.

I was still scanning the beach for any sign of Fang or his sister when Ella and Mati finally caught up with me, panting.

"Gees, what's the hurry?"

"I…I thought I saw something." Was Fang the guy they were still ranting about? Part of me hoped so. Then again, part of me was pissed off at his stupid sister for ruining the first day when I had awoken with no haunting dreams about the flock. My past just _had _to make its appearance on my celebration beach trip, didn't it?

I tried futilely to be mad at Fang, but my darn heart would stop beating erratically. And I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous about seeing Fang again.

But why had Fang's sister come over there anyway? Fang must have recognized me…but if he had, he would have come after me himself…wouldn't he? _It probably isn't Fang, _I reminded myself. I was obviously hallucinating. That would be why Fang had been so abnormally absent from my dreams the previous night; because I was going to get false hope and turn into a complete wreck the next day.

"What's this?" Mati asked, picking up something off our bright blue beach blanket.

"It looks like a feather," said Ella distractedly. "Probably just a bird or something…"   
When I finally looked in their direction I gasped with surprise. It was long and midnight black, and a feather I had come to recognize in the first fourteen years of my life.

It belonged to Fang

**Yeah, kinda boring, I know, but there's supposed to be 2 or 3 chapters so hopefully it'll get better…yay for procrastination! And being extremely bored, that too. Hope you liked it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited – Chapter 2

**This one is Fang's POV of the day on the beach…I'll continue will the story next chapter, I just don't want this one to be too long.**

My little sister Alexandra and I walked down the beach. It was a warm, spring day, and only Alexandra knew the reason for the large, black windbreaker I was sporting.

I had left Max two years ago to go live with my parents. I had always known that I wasn't normal, but I had needed to leave, to see what it would be like. For a while it was okay, but eventually my sister and acquaintances at school weren't enough.

There was nobody I could rely on, depend upon. There was nobody to share my real feelings. Nobody that I could stay up late talking to, nobody that I knew depended upon me to keep them safe, and the other way around.

Finally, I guess, I had realized this a while ago: that I needed Max. Of course, it should have been obvious from the start. I knew now that I needed and loved Max and would do anything to bring her back to me, but she probably hated me by now, or had a life of her own and forgotten about the flock.

My parents had decided this year that they wanted to go on vacation for spring break, and of course I was thrilled by the idea (note sarcasm). Around then was when I got tired of my life and…uh…ran away from home. I flew to where I knew Max must be since the rest of the flock had left her (I got many worried phone calls from Nudge's house)

Upon finding Ella and Max had left the Martinez's, I kind of had a little...episode…in their kitchen. Embarrassing, you can be sure, but I found out where Max had gone. Sunnyvale, California. Didn't really sound like a Max kind of place…

After that I sulkily returned to my parents' house, giving them some lame excuse for being gone 3 days, and somehow used their guilt to convince them to vacation to the West Coast. Despite my parents' worried faces, I flew down to California instead of driving in their car because I needed to stop at Dr. Martinez's again on the way.

I met my still worried parents at the hotel right on time so they couldn't scold me. I would go searching through Sunnyvale the next day, I guess, but Alex had forced me to go to the beach. Her and her stupid premonitions. Don't ask.

Okay, fine. She had a "feeling", like she always did when Nudge or Iggy or Gazzy or Angel called. The same when Max had called that one time from Dr. Martinez's, but that had been short and awkward. Just hearing her voice, though…

Also when something bad was going to happen, but apparently today wasn't like that. I think she knew something I didn't, which extremely bugged me.

"No, Alex, I'm not going to go play in the water with you," I said for about the millionth time.

"Fine, but at least walk a little closer to the ocean."

"Why? That's where all the seaweed is washed up," I said sensibly, kicking a rock that was in my path.

"But, um…there's a better view of the ocean down there," She sounded like she was hiding something.

"It's the same view, Alexandra…" I always used her full name when I got suspicious or pissed of at her.

"But!-" she sighed. "You are so difficult. Fine, let me spell it out for you. Those girls are totally checking you out over there."

"Your point?" I asked, curious. She knew my plan; she was the only one I had told, actually. She sighed again, now extremely exasperated.

"Just look for God's sake!"

I did, and saw three girls sitting on a bright blue blanket just above the high-tide line. They were sitting in a row, and the two on the ends were "very discreetly" stealing glances back at me.

The girl in the middle…I couldn't see her face, but from behind she looked… Just. Like. Max.

I took a sharp intake of breath and Alex looked at me smugly. I pointed at the girl in the middle, my heart about ready to leap out of my chest, my every nerve tingling.

"Alex!" I pointed, still staring at the back of this girl's head. "Do you think, maybe?" I trailed off.

The hair color was about exactly the same, blondish brown but getting bleached already by the sunny weather. This girl also had a huge sweatshirt on, despite it being over 80 degrees out with barely any wind. I looked around and all I could see were girls in bikinis.

When I looked back, two of the girls were gone, leaving one girl sitting on the blanket looking anxious. I watched the remaining girl, who looked suspiciously like Dr. Martinez ("Ella!" another sharp intake of breath), get up and scramble up to the rock surface that led to the tide pools. She ran around a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Alex, go down there and see if you can see them. If you can't, leave this," I produced a long, black feather and she raised an eyebrow. "What? It fell off last night, now go, and tell me if it's, you know, _her…"_

"You mean Max?"

"No, I didn't mean Max, I meant her evil twin! Of course Max! Go!" I said quite loudly, realizing at the last minute that Max actually did have an evil twin…

I started walking the opposite way we had been going, then motioned for Alex to follow me.

If it was Max, she would see the feather and come back to the beach tomorrow, hopefully rid of the other flirtatious girls. But I refused to let myself get too excited, because if it wasn't Max…let's just say my dreams would be even more horrible than usual…and by horrible I mean hormonal…

Alex caught sight of me and came running back, out of sight of the cliffs. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I really think it was Max, Bryon – I mean Fang." I gave her a little smile before looking back almost longingly at the little blue blanket.

"I really hope so." I said, sighing almost inaudibly. "I really hope so," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited – Chapter 3

**Yay! Okay, here's the next chapter! By the way, yeah, in case any of you noticed, there's stuff from my story in here, because I like that part and the note Fang left made zuzu cry when she read it…(P.S. if you want the full version it's in my other story, Something There chapter 13, but I really wouldn't bother) And sorry that it's so long, I'm just getting attached to this story. Also, if you're wondering, I looked up a random city in California for the setting, because CA is cool!**

Max POV

I bolted upright in my bed, sweating and swearing. Another Nightmare. _Shocker_. I looked at the clock on my bedside stand. _Great_. Three in the morning and I definitely won't be able to go back to sleep.

I had, you could say, gone back in time while I was sleeping. I had revisited the horrible day Fang had left. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really there. That jerk left tin the middle of the night, because he "didn't think he could take an emotional 'goodbye'."

The day before though…I had cried, talked, I even told him to say goodbye, and he didn't. Except for a lousy, stinking note which was in the first drawer in my nightstand, crumpled and wrinkled from being read over and over.

I pulled it out, hoping it would sooth me. I read the part addressed to me for the gazillionth time…

_**Max: I don't know where to begin. How about the fact that I am sorry I left. Don't miss me too much, because the flock needs you. It was hard to say that without sounding conceited, but you know what I mean. Please stay strong, you are a wonderful leader and will always be my best friend. Maybe I will see you again and maybe I won't, but I want you to know that I will never forget you or the flock. **_

_**That is all I have got to say. I am going to leave now, wish me luck. I don't know what my mom will say about my wings and I am hoping it will go over well.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Fang**_

Was that seriously supposed to make me feel better? That just made me feel worse…"You will always be my best friend." I hoped he was happy and at the same time hoped he was missing me like crazy. He would always be my best friend, too.

Ella, on the other side of my bed, was sleeping soundly and apparently dreaming.

"Edward! Nooo…sparkly…clock tower…Bella!" She snored; what a booknerd. I laughed and gently shook her awake.

"Wha?" she asked fuzzily.

"We're going to the beach," I answered without hesitation.

"But your Dave and Sue aren't up yet…" she groaned and turned over.

"Never mind them. We're going to be using a faster method of transportation."

"You mean flying?"

"Yep! Now, Ella, write them a note. Tell them we'll be out till later. Bring your cell, and some food, we might be there for a while…" I continued to give her instructions as I climbed out of bed, stretched out my wings, and quickly walked over to my dresser and threw on a t-shirt and jeans.

"It's so early!" Ella complained, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed while I packed a bag.

"Early bird gets the worm!" I replied with fake cheeriness…or, you know, gets Fang…

"You're the bird, not me…" she continued to complain as I practically pulled her off the bed and threw her some clothes from her suitcase.

"Max, come on!" Her voice was muffled by the shirt and bra now covering her mouth. She pulled them off and began to get dressed. "Fine, but you soo owe me."

I yanked her through the door once we were both dressed and ready, only to come face-to-face with Mati, who was looking suspicious.

"Where are you two going at three in the morning and can I come with you?"

"Um…" I replied, getting ready to lie. "I'm taking Ella over to meet an old friend of ours. I would take you, but they're not really all that good with meeting new people. We're leaving this early because it takes a few hours to get to their house." Truthful enough.

"I can drive you!" she replied in the I'd-be-happy-to-do-it tone that I usually loved but today found annoying.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to, and we should really be leaving. Tell Sue and Dave where we're going, Ella left a note on my dresser, okay? And you should get more sleep, it's really early."

She looked like she was about to protest but we were already halfway out the door by the time she opened her mouth. I shut it quietly and Ella and I started walking down the street.

Setting a fast pace, we walked for about 10 minutes, looking for a good place to take off. It was almost three thirty in the morning but there were a bunch of cars on the highway, so we crossed the street and ran to the high school on the other side.

Maneuvering our way through the familiar hallways, we ran out through the back door and onto the empty field. Nobody would be able to see us here, and hopefully I would be able to get high enough so that we looked like birds.

I scooped Ella up in my arms, which was relatively easy seeing as she was two years younger than me and super-skinny despite the fact that she had a humongous appetite. Plus, the whole super-strength thing came in handy a bit here, too.

Anyways, I scooped her up and took off, taking a running start first. I cringed internally, remembering when Fang had taught me how to maneuver with the tips of my feathers. I did so now, enjoying the feeling of the brisk morning air on my skin.

Ella had done this with me only once before then, so she, of course, was once again overwhelmed by the experience.

I angled myself so I was flying almost straight up and went high enough so that I could still see where I was going, but not low enough to be noticed by the people of the suburbs. Ella was yelping and laughing so I shushed her, but did a corkscrew in the air to entertain her anyways.

Flying always made me happy, made me feel free, especially with the prospect of seeing Fang at my destination. I had thought I would never see him again when he left me so long ago. I missed him more than would seem possible. I wanted so badly to talk with him, or share one of our understanding glances, or have a pointless argument.

Still picturing his face in my mind, I pushed myself into super-speed mode. My hair whipped the sides of my face as I reached 200 miles an hour. I struggled to go even faster, eager to see Fang, even if he hated me, even if I could see him only from a distance.

Ella screamed and clung to me even tighter, now a bit scared and probably hoping I wouldn't drop her. I made a movement as if to drop her with my arms, just to freak her out. She screeched and then slapped me when she realized she wasn't in any real danger.

About 10 minutes later, we reached the coast, which was probably about 45 minutes by car. I tried to find a stretch of beach unpopulated by humans and we landed about a mile away from where Fang – just thinking his name made my heart beat ten times faster – had left the feather.

We landed behind a large clump of rocks and I tripped over a stone, causing both of us to roll around in the sand awhile before getting up. I used a large boulder to prop myself up and spit some sand out of my mouth.

"I think we need to practice the landing a little bit more," Ella said.

"You think?" Some sarcasm for you there.

Once we had both dusted off our clothes, we started walking towards the place where the cliffs ended. They were on our left as we walked up the beach. I could hear Ella's frantic questions even over the roar of the waves.

"Max, what are we doing here?"

"I thought I said that already; we're meeting an old friend of mine."

"Who? One of your flock?"

"Where do think that feather came from?"

She gasped, finally getting it. "Why didn't he just come and talk to you?"

Good question. I looked nervously down at my feet. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for two years. Most likely he hates me, but I want to tell him how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"I don't know," I said again, and that was the end of that. We walked along in silence for about another five minutes before reaching the familiar stretch of beach.

When we got there, I climbed up on the cliff, not quite sure what I would do if Fang showed up right then. Most likely I would either run up and hug him or go hide.

"So this is…who? Iggy or Fang? Or that other one, I can't remember his name, but you said-"

"It's Fang. I also think it's that hot guy you saw yesterday," I admitted.

"Fang? Mom told me-"

"What?"

"Mom said he came to our house…he was looking for you, but Mom said he said not to tell you, especially…"

"What?"

"No, I won't tell you, but I think maybe he came here looking for you!"

"What were you saying before, Ella?"

"Nothing…"

"Ella," I said in my best flock-warning tone that I usually used on Gazzy or Angel when they started disobeying

"Nothing, I told you, Jeesh!" I rolled my eyes but realized she wasn't going to say anything.

Just then I saw two figures a long ways down the beach, in the direction me and Ella had been walking. One seemed small and slender and the other was extremely tall and dark. Could it be Fang and his sister?

I was suddenly nervous and unsure of myself, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I jumped down to where our blanket had been, near the waves, where it was currently high tide, and crouched behind a nearby rock. Ella stayed where she was and hid around the same corner we had been hiding around the previous day. Good girl.

I decided to play around with Fang. I was positive it was him down there with his sister, waiting for me. Could he really have been looking for me all this time? I couldn't quite comprehend it. I needed to tell him how I felt, I missed him so badly!

"Bryon!" I screamed, using his real name. The figure looked up in my direction; seeming confused, and then looked back out at the ocean. The way he was walking looked exactly like Fang – if the strides were a little longer it was because he had grown as much as I did.

"Nick!" I screamed, a little bit louder. This time the smaller figure grabbed the larger one's shoulder and pointed to the rock I was now behind again.

My heart was beating so fast it wasn't even funny. Fang was right here, so close; if I sprinted I could reach him in maybe 30 seconds or less.

"Fang!" I screamed. The playfulness in my voice was drowned out by the desperation and feeling behind the one word.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I gasped, wheeling around.

"Yes?" asked Fang.

**Woohoo! Next chapter coming soon, maybe 1 or two left…**


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited – Chapter 4

**Sorry I took longer to update this time – I'm rereading twilight (It's only my third time, I swear!) and I plan to beg zuzu for her copy of new moon when we get back from spring break. I was wondering, how far do you think I should continue this? Because personally, I'm having fun writing it…I'm thinking maybe 2/3 more chapters? Tell me if you agree or disagree or whatever, hopefully it won't turn out hecka long…**

**bys the ways, I'm just gonna ****torture you**** (mwahaha!) a bit here, leave you hanging on the story…I wanna write more in Fang's POV, that's all, because that's just more natural to me now after writing like 20 something chapters of it in my other story. Plus, normally I'm not so good at Max's thoughts because I'm not normally the witty type of person, so I can never be clever enough for all the sarcastic remarks…so yeah…feel free to be disappointed. But I think I think the writing will be a little bit better.**

Alex knocked on my door, making me jump and bringing me back to reality. I looked down to my lap and realized the notebook I had been attempting to write in was covered in doodles. Of Max. Hmm, I wonder who I was thinking about.

The picture of Max's face in my mind was slowly losing its clarity. I tried to bring it back, but I got only the usual fuzzy image, where her features were blurred, my memory not quite able to remember the exact details of her face. Nowadays I had to rely on my subconscious to remember her beauty, and Alex had interrupted my daydreaming. Darn her.

"Come in," I said, my voice annoyed, and shifted positions on the bed. I closed my notebook quickly so Alexandra wouldn't be able to see my sketches – pretty darn good ones, if I may say so myself – of Max that I had drawn, and laid it on the plain wooden nightstand.

"What, thinking of Max again?" she asked teasingly as she walked into the room, "Well then, sorry for interrupting." To tell you the truth, she didn't sound all that sorry.

Rolling my eyes, I made room for her on the bed. It squeaked and I cringed, looking at the wall. Damn these noisy hotel room beds. However, I heard no sound coming from the next room and relaxed, allowing Alex to lean against my knees, which I had my arms wrapped around in front of me.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked condescendingly.

I raised one eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question. Plus, you're seven years younger than me."

She looked at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about. "It's closer to six years, Fang, I'm almost ten. And you didn't answer my question, smart-ass."

I scowled disapprovingly, although I didn't care much about her fowl language myself. "Alex, Karen told you,stop swearing, and I couldn't sleep, _for your information_."

"Me neither. Plus, I just swear because you do it all the time. Mom and Dad don't care when it's you." I remembered Max getting mad at me whenever I slipped and swore in front of Gazzy, Angel, or Nudge, and almost smiled.

"That's because I'm sixteen and you're ten. It's different when I do it. Now, if you came in here to lecture me about it being past my bedtime…"

"No, I didn't, I wanted to talk," she said, taking her head off my knees and turning around to face me. Her eyes were serious and a little bit sad. I wondered what was on her mind.

I just looked at her questioningly and she continued. "What's going to happen if it is Max? Are you going to leave?"

That hadn't really occurred to me yet. "Most likely Max will hate me for leaving her. Or she won't have come at all; it might not even have been her on the beach. Plus, she most likely has a life of her own. It's not like her to just sit around and feel sorry for herself." I avoided the question cleverly.

"You're avoiding my question." Or maybe not so cleverly.

"Alex, I don't know, I have too many things to think about. Plus, how would I do that? Do you really think Max would just ditch everything for me? If that was her on the beach, then she obviously has friends, and if it wasn't, we don't even need to be worrying about this." Wow, I guess I had a lot to say in the Max category.

"That's still not an answer."

"I know! But, you know I'd have to think about it a lot before I did. You know I would miss you a lot…" I would. I loved Alex, well, like a sister. My parents I wasn't so attached to. On the other hand though, there was Max, who I had loved much longer than anybody.

"But you'd miss Max more," she complained, not looking me in the eye. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, making it squeak again, and I glared at her. She refused to meet my gaze.

"Fine, you want an answer?"

"No duh…" How I loved the sarcasm of a ten year old.

"If Max comes up to me tomorrow, says she lives by herself and needs me badly…if she loves me and begs me to stay with her, I probably would leave. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Well, it's an answer, but I wanted you to say that you wouldn't leave me, no matter what. It was really lonely, being by myself and I want to keep my big brother." She whined.

I crossed my legs and lifted her effortlessly into my lap, noticing the tears that had sprung to her eyes. I remembered using a similar routine with Angel when she was younger and upset. Of course, Angel and Alex were completely different.

"You'd still have Karen and Jeff," I attempted to comfort her, still refusing to call my parents mom and dad. "They love you a lot and you know it. Besides, you've only known me for around two years and you've known them your whole life." Gosh, has it been two years already?

"Fang, you understand me," she cried into my chest and I reflexively looked at the thin wall that separated the two rooms in our suite. "I love mommy – I mean mom, and dad, but they're grown ups! If I asked _them _to take me flying at night time, they wouldn't listen."

Alex always seemed younger when she was sad, and it was a bit endearing. I stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. It didn't help much.

"You can come to the beach with me tomorrow if you want."

"I don't want to!" I rolled my eyes. She would change her mind when she calmed down.

"If you're going to be stubborn, I can kick you out."

She apparently didn't like this option. She clambered off my lap and I watched her face become completely devoid of emotion, a useful trick I had taught her. She resembled me so much when she did it that it was scary.

"If I am leaving, it won't be tomorrow, so don't worry about it."

"How do you know?"

I was already reliving painful memories so I decided to torture myself further in memory of Max. "Because I know everything, as I keep reminding you."

_I waited for a moment, then sat down next to Max on the bed and put my arm gently across her shoulders. She was all huddled up, damp in her towel, looking more miserable than she had for a while._

"_You'll be okay," I said._

"_How do _you _know?"_

"_Because I know everything, as I keep reminding you."_

_She didn't smile, which worried me._

"_Look," I said. "Whatever this is, we'll deal with it. We always have before."_

…

"Hello, Fang?"

I didn't register Alex's voice, because here I was, thinking about Max again. I wondered if that's how she had looked when I left. The very thought made me _want _her to hate me.

I remembered Nudge talking to me on the telephone, telling me all the things I didn't want to hear about Max after I left.

She had told me about how she and Iggy had followed Max to find her crying when she thought everyone was asleep. How she had mumbled my name in her sleep. How Angel had told Nudge that she thought about me all the time and it always made her want to give up. Never mind Max, the thoughts made me hate _myself_ for doing that to the girl I love.

I saw Alex eyeing my agonized expression and quickly put on my own emotionless mask. She didn't need to see that.

Let me guess…" she was cut off by a small yawn, which she attempted to stifle.

"Nice try, but you're going to bed." I felt like such a parent.

She had decided to be difficult, so I gathered her up in my arms.

Her position in my embrace and the warm feel of her head against my chest made me think of Max, but I quickly got rid of the thoughts before they could take over my mind and stood up from the bed.

I tread slowly out of the room, her weight having no effect on my silence. At least she was lighter than Max. Oh darn…

"_Man, you weigh a freaking ton," I told her. "What've you been eating, _rocks?_"_

"_Why, is your head missing some?" she croaked. My mouth almost quirked up in a smile. I'd been really upset._

"_Max, are you okay?" Nudge's face was scared, making her look really young._

"_Uh-huh," Max managed. _

"_Find a place to land," she told me. "Please."_

I shook my head, getting rid of the painful memories. Walking into my parents' room, I laid Alex gently on the bed in between Karen and Jeff. How she had managed to get out of bed without waking them, I didn't know. Well, actually, I guess I did know. The silent thing must be genetics.

------

Alex and I walked along the top of the cliffs, following two distant figures. My heart spluttered hyperactively **(okay, I have a feeling I did not come up with that phrase on my own, but it popped out of the keyboard…anybody know where that's from?) **as I focused in on the girl on the left and I started running, yanking Alex by the hand and picking her up when she was two slow.

I was about 200 yards away from them now.

I just _knew _that was Max. She wasn't facing me, but I easily recognized that confident stride and the way she flipped hair impatiently behind her shoulder while talking to the girl on her right.

I recognized the girl as the girl from the beach, and, now, Ella. I remembered the pictures I saw at Dr. Martinez's.

I also noticed the way the back of Max's shirt bulged slightly, despite her efforts to cover it up. Wings. I just _knew _it.

I could hear what they were saying if I strained my ears, and I did so. "And how do you feel?" asked Ella.

My stomach tightened and I almost couldn't breathe when I heard Max's somewhat distant but still beautiful voice, "I don't know." She used that end-of-conversation tone I was so familiar with. She used it when we were having arguments a lot in the old days. I had always ignored it.

I had taken her presence for granted, not knowing how completely lost I would be without her. It had never really been a possibility to consider, leaving Max.

Ella and Max walked for what seemed like forever to me, finally stopping at the same area where I saw them the day before.

They climbed up to sit on the lower part of the cliffs, and Alex and I silently walked towards them. What would I do when I saw her again?

I stopped and focused my eyes on Max for a long moment. She was as beautiful as she had always been. Her hair was longer than she usually liked it. I had always liked it long, always secretly dismayed when she whacked it short. But she would have looked beautiful bald for all I cared.

She was taller, and cleaner than I was used to, but she was still the same old Max. The same girl who had kissed me on the beach two years ago. The same one who taught me how to fly when I was little. The same Max that had been my crush for about four years, and my best friend for my whole life.

It was Max. _My _Max. There was no denying the beautiful hazel color of her eyes, or the shape of her lips, or the way her hair shone in the sun. The determined –

"Fang, let's go. Wouldn't you rather talk to Max than stare at her for hours?"

I scowled. Setting my sister down, I watched as Max's eyes focused on two figures down the beach that I couldn't quite make out. Ella jumped behind a corner where I could see her more easily. Max jumped down the cliffs and behind some rocks.

I chuckled a little bit as I realized that she thought the figures were me and my sister. I looked at Alex sternly, telling her to stay where she was. For once, she actually listened.

I jumped silently into the air just as I heard Max call "Bryon!" at the people walking down the beach. I landed beside Ella.

I put one hand on her shoulder, turning her around, and the other over her mouth.

While Max was screaming "Nick!" I whispered to Ella so low so that she could barely hear it.

"Shh, it's Fang. You're Ella, right?"

"Yeah, you went to my mom's house, right? Max misses you, you know. And, uh…my mom says you miss Max."

I blushed furiously and didn't say anything but, "Stay quiet."

I snuck down the cliffs behind Max. She was staring at the two figures with so many emotions on her face it would take a while to decipher them all. She had red spots high on her cheekbones, and she looked excited, nervous, and a ton of other things.

I thought about how sad it was that I had to go through all this trouble to talk to her now, when two years ago I could have just leaned over the campfire ad talked to my best friend. I tried hard not to be depressed though, even when I heard the desperate tone of voice as she called "Fang!" to the random people on the beach.

Taking a deep, quiet breath and forcing myself to seem calm, I answered her. I leaned against the boulder behind me, crossed my arms, and said, "Yes?"

**Really sorry about that chapter! I wanted to kind of get across how much Fang missed Max, and so I brought his sister into his room. I didn't plan any of this, I swear. And yeah, Fang does have a sister. Just because the whitecoats stole Fang doesn't mean the parents couldn't ever have nother child…that's why I made her younger…**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry it was so long and pointless, and don't complain that Fang was OOC, because he's not. Please don't get me started on that rant. Fang **_**has **_**blushed in the books, as well as hugged people, and he does talk, contrary to popular belief. And, according to Max, he always held Angel when she cried. So there!**


	5. Chapter 5

Reunited – Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, I wasn't sure exactly what was going to go on in this chapter, so here it is!**

**On a happier note, there are 1,000,000 clicks now! Now keep clicking for the movie, people!!!**

**And I sincerely apologize if my subconscious takes over at any point in this chapter, and I slip and Fang turns Edwardish. And if you don't know who Edward is, then shame on you, and you need to read… (rant will continue after chapter)**

**But, I won't bother you with it anymore because I know you are all absolutely **_**dying**_** to find out what happens. Just kidding, but here's the story! ******

**------**

"Fang!" I screamed. The playfulness in my voice was drowned out by the desperation and feeling behind the one word.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I gasped, wheeling around.

"Yes?" asked Fang.

I literally couldn't breathe. Standing in front of me was Fang, my best friend who I hadn't seen in two years. Fang, who had been the star in my dreams and nightmares. Fang, who had left me heartbroken when he took off in the middle of the night.

"Fang…" I heard myself whisper in a choking voice. So many emotions and memories were running through me that I couldn't control them. Shock that he had found me, disbelief that this could be happening at all, and nervousness that he hated me.

Anger swelled up inside of me. Anger at myself for not calling him, for letting him leave in the first place.

Anger at him for leaving me…especially without saying goodbye.

Anger at him for leaving me a complete wreck without him.

But mostly I was feeling despair. If he hadn't left, I wouldn't be feeling this at all.

We would be sitting side by side around a campfire, or perhaps at the Martinez's, laughing to each other instead of missing each other terribly.

I felt despair at all the time with him I would always wish for but could never get. Would we be able to fix our relationship? Could anything ever be the same, now that I had spent two years wishing for his presence but never getting it, and then suddenly meeting him?

I had thought I would never see him again. Would that have been better?

If I had been feeling like this two years ago, I would have broken down sobbing and Fang would have held me in his strong arms and been there to make me feel better.

Would he do the same now? I wasn't so sure. He had a life of his own, and I had a life of my own. That thought alone almost made me burst into tears.

How did I ever let this happen? That we could break so far apart that I couldn't even meet him without feeling utterly lost? He would have hated it. So would I. Two years ago, we would have agreed never to let this happen, and we would have gone to sleep feeling comforted and satisfied.

_Nothing will be the same, not ever again_. That hurt more than it should have, but it was so true that it made me want to find another shell along this beach and start sawing.

Fighting with more emotions than I knew I had, I struggled desperately to keep a straight face as our eyes met. I stared at him blankly, unable to do anything else with my inner battle raging on.

"Max…" he said quietly, and there was more emotion in his voice than I had ever heard before. That alone shocked me out of my reverie and I tried to find something to say.

There were a thousand perfectly lovely things I could have said, but what poetry spews from my mouth? What are my first words to him in two years?

"Max my ass! What are _you _doing here?" I could hear the icy tone of voice and the mean words coming out of my mouth, but couldn't stop them. I knew perfectly well what he was doing here – the same thing I was doing.

What was wrong with me?

I had an urge to cover my mouth with my hand to stop any more words from coming out, but I couldn't figure out how to. My muscles just wouldn't respond.

"Max?" He sounded surprised and confused. He took a step toward me but I backed away, swatting at his hand when it reached up to try to touch my shoulder. _Of course I have to insult him now,__just when what I want the most is to take him in my arms and never let him go. _I knew I was doing it, but couldn't stop.

_Of course I am. I can't do anything else, so when I am totally taken by surprise, what do I do? Sarcasm, insults…why can't I say something from the thousands of scenarios I pictured so long ago? _ I had indeed pictured being reunited with Fang many, many times – in my dreams, daydreams, nightmares, even. Most of them ended up either with me in tears or a very intense make-out session. Why couldn't I remember them now? But I was mad at Fang somewhere deep down, I supposed, and now it was making it's appearance. _Wonderful._

"Is that the only thing you know how to say? Because personally, I don't think you're getting anywhere like that. Except maybe hell. But you've been going _there _for a long time."

_What! Max, stop it! _I commanded myself to get in control. Hug Fang, take back everything I just said. I couldn't focus, couldn't think. Couldn't do anything but glare at him.

Where I saw the confused but very hurt look on Fang's face, I had to turn away. I stepped even farther away and slightly to my left to look out at the ocean. I never stopped glaring.

"Max, I…I just wanted to say hi…to you…that's all, I swear. I'll leave." The emotion in his voice cut through my like an icy blade, but I couldn't respond. My body, all my senses were numb – my heart felt ice cold.

I heard him turn around. "_Hello_," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice "_Goodbye._"

Now I turned around, and my eyes met only Fang's back. But even though it was two years since the last time I'd seen him, I could tell, by the stiff set of his shoulders, the way he didn't seem to move an inch, the strained way his legs moved when he walked, that he was hurt.

_In pain…I've hurt Fang, _was all I was able to think before more horrible words came out of me. "Fang, goodbye. At least _I _can say it."

I knew he would feel guilty. There must be something wrong with me – my subconscious hurts people, but I guess that's the way it's always been. And why not_? I grew up in a__freaking cage._

He was walking away now. I could see him getting ready to take off. He was leaving because I'd made him. I was SUCH an idiot! What was I doing?

My heart clenched at the thought of letting Fang leave again, and all of a sudden the world came back into focus and I could think. Just like that.

I could move, and I saw everything clearly – Ella standing in front of her hiding spot, gaping at me, Fang's sister sitting on the top of the cliffs with tears streaming down her face for Fang, Fang's dark wings stretching out slowly ten yards from my face.

I could see the ocean, slowly turning from a dark, almost black blue to a lighter bluish green from the rays of the rising sun. I could see myself, recovering from shock and getting ready to run after him.

I saw Fang - at the cliffs now, with his mutant speed while time went by slowly in my head – scooping his sister in his arms, his face still turned away from me.

I saw his sister give me a look so horrible it made me want to crawl behind a rock and die, and then I knew I had to do something.

------

"Yes?" I asked.

Max turned around to stare at me with wide eyes. In some distant part of my mind I wondered how she would react. But mostly I just stared at her, memorizing her every feature, breathing in her scent, resisting the urge to pull her into my arms, studying the things that had changed about her and the things that had stayed the same…etc, etc.

I was almost too preoccupied to notice the expression on her face. I saw so many things: anger, fear, despair, shock…so many horrible emotions caused by me. What if I had hurt her too badly when I left? She had accepted Iggy back, sure, but he hadn't left her a complete wreck, at least not as much as I had. And she had been there with him, when he left. He had said goodbye…

"Max…" I managed to choke out. I was horrified at the sound of my voice…it was so…sad…and it almost sounded even to me as if I would cry at any minute. Which I absolutely _would not_. Definitely not me.

All at once I saw her eyes grow cold and distant. When she spoke her words were full of hatred and loathing. "Max _my ass. _What are _you _doing here?"

Her words, I guess, were fine with me. I was used to mean things coming out of her mouth, even directed at me, sure. But the tone of voice she used...that had never been aimed at me. Maybe once she said something to Jeb like that, the first time she saw him…or the second, whatever, but Jeb was part of the distant past now.

And I was the present, and right now I could tell she hated me. I looked into her eyes, searching for something in them, some sign that she didn't mean what she was saying. "Max?" I asked, mostly to myself. I found nothing.

I found nothing that would suggest that she didn't hate me for leaving her. Not like I blamed her. I guess she had every right to hate me.

Without thinking, I reached out in an attempt to touch her shoulder, in what I assumed would be a comforting gesture. Just habit, I guess, but it would have felt nice to touch her, or be her source of comfort. Just like the old days.

_The old days, _I repeated to myself, _That sounds so…wrong. I want the old days to be now. I don't want to only be part of her past, just a memory. I won't stand for that, I refuse. I want to be – I will be not only part of her past, but part of her present and future, if I can help it._

My attempt to comfort her failed, she slapped my hand away before it crossed even half the distance between us. That really hurt me – and I don't mean the faint stinging on the back of my hand.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say? Because personally, I don't think you're getting anywhere like that. Except maybe hell. But you've been going _there _for a long time."

I was really shocked now, but starting to get it. She _did _hate me. I had expected this, so why did it feel so horrible?

_What were you expecting, idiot? Her to declare her love for you, because if so, you better get real. _I guess some part of me _had _expected that, and now I was paying for it.

Instead of insulting her back – which I couldn't have if I had wanted to, my mind was feeling blank – I just stared some more. Even if she hated me, I would save her face in my memory. That cold, hard glare was something I remembered well and did not want to miss…even if the glare was directed at me.

In other words, I was being extremely pathetic. She turned away from me, now glaring at the ocean so hard it looked like she had some grudge against the waves.

"Max, I…I just wanted to say hi…to you…that's all, I swear. I'll leave." My voice still had that horrible emotional tone to it that I couldn't stand. I turned around, making sure Max would not see my face. I knew the possibility that I would get tears in my eyes was high, and Max would never have to see that. I didn't want to make her feel guilty for hating me. She deserved to hate me.

"_Hello. Goodbye." _she said in a clearly sarcastic tone that clearly said "get out of here!"

"Goodbye, Fang. At least _I_ can say it," her words brought the stupid freaking tears that I knew would come to my eyes, and I didn't dare wipe them away. She couldn't see my face but if I wiped at it... then she would know that she had hurt me. I wouldn't even give her that satisfaction.

_Max hates me, _was the phrase running itself over and over in my mind as I walked away from her. I couldn't believe it. Well, actually, I could, but that didn't make it any more bearable.

_I didn't even get to touch her. _I saw Alex waiting for me at the top of the cliffs, tears streaming down her face. I was guessing that she had heard our conversation. And I was sickened to find that I was happy she wasn't glad that I wasn't leaving. (**Did that sentence make sense? I didn't quite phrase that one right, I think) **

I opened my wings and started flying towards Alex, my misery written all over my face. I could seem to put on my mask - Max had stolen it - so I briefly saw the look on Alex's own face as she looked at me.

I guess she was shocked. Shocked that Fang, her strong and indestructible big brother, had been broken so easily, by the mean words of an old friend. Well, she wasn't a friend anymore, that was for sure.

I scooped Alex up in my arms, and she brushed her hand against the tears on my face, as if to make sure they were real. Then she rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel the tightness of her jaw.

I got ready to take off again, to go to my parents, and the home that I would regrettably still have to live in, still away from Max. I would still feel horrible every second I wasn't with her, which was forever.

_I am _so _pathetic! _was my only thought before the tears started coming again.

**------**

**Did I leave you with an evil cliffie again? I think I did. Anyways, sorry about that chapter, I really hate it, actually. I'm not very good with all the emotional stuff, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to at all. But there will be fax in the next chapter, so no flames please. and I also think Fang was OOC...but that's okay. tell me if he's not. and i think he did get a bit "edward-esque" sorry!  
**

**((((RANT FROM BEFORE WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS EASRLIER: Oh god, I am like, sobbing right now. I stopped writing this and read this twilight oneshot. Oh my god. Whoever wrote that should get like, a medal or something. It was Edward leaving Bella, from Edwards POV. Stephanie Meyer should hire this person. And I'm still crying. God. That was really, really good.**

**Anyways…what was I saying before the chapter? Oh right…READ TWILIGHT by Stephanie Meyers. Go to the bookstore now! – mind controls with help of Angel – Okay, I thought the whole concept of vampires was stupid and uninteresting before this, and I rolled my eyes at everyone who told me to read it, but then I did and it is like, exactly as good as maximum ride. And Edward….and his awesome, awesome topaz eyes…and bronzish hair…okay, I'll stop fantasizing about Edward. But seriously. This person needs to write way more Edward's point of view, they nailed his personality exactly. Is was scary good.**

**Rant over.))))**

**Anyways, sorry. I think I definitely need to update sooner, but I think I need to add another chapter because I need to finish it up. but . Maybe either two or a really long one. I don't know. Tell me what you all think. But I am sincerely sorry that this chapter sucked. And that I made Max so mean. Don't ask me why I did it, because I have no idea myself. Review! (SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!)**


	6. skip to ch 7, filler so peeps can review

**uh...**

**sorry.**

**i want people 2 be able 2 review next chapter**

**cuz documents got all scrwed up.**

**see if u can review**

**if I post this.**

**okay,**

**bye...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Reunited – Chapter 7

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be better…I think. Happy Mother's Day!  
**

Disgusted with myself for even thinking about Max, I threw my notebook into the trash bin. I hoped Alexandra never got her hands on that one; doodles and journal entries of Max covered most of the pages.

I kicked the trash bin against the wall so hard that it chipped off some of the cheap paint. At the moment I didn't really care.

I went back to my bed and threw a pillow on top of my face, trying to calm my breathing. When I couldn't sleep, I laid down the opposite way, clenching my eyes shut the whole time, willing myself to get a grip.

Stupid California weather. It felt like almost eighty degrees in the hotel room, and my parents wouldn't let us use the air conditioning. I guessed sleeping on the roof would be out of the question, so I threw off my shirt and it landed beside the bed.

Ignoring Alex pounding on the door, I fell asleep after about an hour of tossing, turning, and picturing Max's beautiful, hateful face in my mind.

------

I could do nothing but watch Fang leave. I would have called out to him, but there was nothing I could think of to say that he wouldn't just ignore and keep flying.

Besides, I definitely wasn't allowed to leave Ella stranded on the beach. If did that, Dr. Martinez would probably have a fit or something; Ella told me she had been overprotective since I left her house all those years ago, because of the thugs trying to beat Ella up.

I decided I had to go find Fang. I just needed to take Ella home first, and then I could follow him to wherever he was staying. I knew that I needed to convince him that I didn't mean anything I said. Hopefully he was okay, and I could get to him before he did anything rash.

I _knew_ Fang would be okay, because he never let things get to him – except maybe Ari. But words wouldn't be able to hurt Fang, he was too strong to be hurt by me. Still, though , the sooner, the better.

I ran over to where Ella was still gawking at me. She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Yeah Ella, I know; now I'm going to bring you home and go after him." She shrieked when I scooped her up bridal style quickly and took off in seconds.

"Max…you…and Fang…but you…..you still like him, right? So why…why were you being mean? Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, obviously, I knew that. Anytime anyone says something that reminds you of him, you kind of space out. And I've heard you mumbling his name in your sleep a few times, too."

I blushed but didn't say anything. "Oh come on, Max, hurry up!"

Without another word I went super-speed, attempting to go faster than I ever had. I barely heard Ella over the wind. "You love him, idiot! So stop saying things you don't mean! Just take me with you, dammit!"

I ignored her and continued racing towards my house. I dropped her off quickly around a mile from the house. "I dropped you off by the door, got it, Ella?"

She nodded. I would have said something more to her, but I knew I needed to get to Fang. I had to wait for Ella to be a little while away, and I stood there, tapping my foot anxiously. "Hurry up!"

Ella started running. That's better. I at least needed to make sure she didn't get hurt while I was here. I took off again, heading towards the beach. I needed to find Fang, but I had no idea where he could be.

I knew that I could follow his scent, I had done it before, but first I had to get to a place where Fang had already gone. This means I would have to go all the way back to the beach...darn. I flew as fast as I could.

Arriving less than ten minutes later (a personal record) I found the stretch of beach where I had met him. There were still barely any people; it was only about five or six in the morning, so the beach was still unpopulated.

I ignored the rocks I had hidden behind and flew straight to where Alexandra had been sitting. I winced as I remembered the look she had given me. I definitely had to make things right.

I reached the top of the cliff and realized I could smell Fang. I remembered which direction he had gone, so that helped, too. I jumped up within seconds of landing, not caring when my wings caught the air a little too roughly. I headed east.

Following Fang's scent, I kept flying. It was a little harder in the air, then, say, in a vent in an Itex building, but I managed. It took barely any time. Even when I couldn't smell Fang, I could smell his sister, and that made it easier.

Eventually I arrived at a hotel. It was a big fancy three story one, too, and it looked pretty nice. He and his family must have been on vacation here, or something.

There were too many windows to look through them one by one – he might not even be in a room on the outside, and I could tell he had gotten to his hotel room through the lobby. I walked in, attempting to look like I knew what I was doing, and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi – I'm looking for some friends of mine; can you help me find their room?"

The guy behind the counter – he looked about twenty – looked at me warily, but I just smiled at him and tried to look older than I was, which wasn't hard for me.

I could easily be eighteen, and I think I had this guy fooled. Anyhow, he smiled and smoothed back his hair. "Please?" I had gotten a lot better at this, especially since I wasn't filthy or ragged like I always used to be.

He gave in. "What are your friends' names?"

"Um…" I had pretty much forgotten Fang's parents' names. I wondered if they had Fang and Alex's names registered in here. "They're the Johnson family. Uh…their kids are F-Bryon and Alexandra."

He typed into the computer for a minute, and told me they were in room 1919. I gave him a last flirtatious smile, and patted myself on the back inwardly. Yes!

I walked outside and mentally calculated the layout of the hotel. I decided it had to be one of three windows on the third floor. The first one was completely empty save for a maid cleaning it, and I quickly passed it by. I could tell he hadn't gone in there.

When I passed the second window I stopped, landing on a little ledge right under it. He was sleeping on a hotel room bed. His head was where his feet should have been, and his shirt was off. He looked a little worn out, but other than that he didn't look too bad...maybe he hadn't been sleeping all that well, and I was probably just imagining that the area around his eyes was slightly puffy. It was definitely just my imagination, and he was at least not as bad as I had feared.

I had to remind myself that this was _not _the time to stare at his bare chest, and took a deep breath before tapping on his window.

------

I woke up to a loud tapping noise. I turned over a rubbed my eyes without opening them – at least they were dry. "Go away, Alex," I groaned.

"It's not me," I heard Alex's voice coming from inside the room by the desk. "I picked the lock ages ago."

I mumbled something incoherent about Iggy and sat up, pulling the sheets up above my chest when I realized I was still shirtless.

"You look like crap!" she said cheerily, and I was about to throw her out again (which would actually be pointless if she could pick the lock) when the tapping noise started up again.

I looked towards the door, but Alex shook her head and pointed her small finger to her left, where there was a window with a familiar figure squatting outside it.

Max. I gasped, and, to my surprise, fury swept through me. What was she doing here? Did she feel the need torture me more than she already had? I thought she had made herself pretty clear at the beach.

"Well, don't you keep showing up like a bad penny," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She yanked open the window and jumped through it, ignoring my glare. What the hell did she want from me now?

"Fang!" she exclaimed. She sounded deceptively enthusiastic. Don't I wish... I sighed.

"Please don't tell me we're going through this again." I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. "If you're going to declare your undying love for me, make it quick and leave. _Please_." That was sarcasm. Obviously.

"Well..."

"You made yourself pretty clear, Max. I'm not going to say it again. _Leave_." Well, I guess that defeated the purpose of saying that I wasn't going to say it again. I guess all my annoying teachers were starting to rub off on me.

I heard a growling noise from where Alex was sitting. I turned to her, and she looked quite pissed.

She looked pointedly at my chest before turning on Max. I used the distraction to grab my shirt from the floor on the other side of the bed, but stopped in the process of putting it on when I heard a loud, sharp noise followed by Alex shrieking.

When I turned back to face them Alexandra's arms were pinned behind her back. Max's cheek was bright red where she had been slapped, and she held a struggling Alex firmly.

I wasn't quite sure who to glare at - the effect of the years of (pathetically) pining for Max had not quite worn off, and Alex was my sister. I settled on Max, remembering quickly that she hated me. Dang it.

Max quickly let go, which wasn't a smart move. Alex jumped at her again, and I had to pull her off out of common courtesy. I mean, I was in love with Max, so didn't it seem right to protect her from being torn to bits by my little sister? I thought so.

"You asshole! My freaking brother comes all the way out here to find you, and you didn't even freaking care! Well I don't either! 'Cuz guess what! He's my brother, you idiot! Maybe you don't care about him or how he feels after you act like an idiot, seeing as he's not _your_ sibling anymore! He never was! But I do, so you can just get out of here you evil, stupid, b-" I clamped a hand over her mouth and she licked it. Gross. I'd just wipe it later, but in the meantime I had a pissed off Max to deal with. I almost groaned.

I yanked open the door and shoved her out of the room, locking the door behind me and shoving the desk chair under the doorknob. I hoped my parents hadn't woken up from my sister's angry yelling. If they hadn't already, I definitely didn't want them to now.

"Alex!" I called over the pounding of her fists on the door, definitely loud enough for Max to hear. " Stop yelling. You don't want to wake up _Mom and Dad, _do you?" I put special emphasis on the words Mom and Dad. I was revolted as I said it, but it was worth it for the look on Max's face and simply imagining Alexandra's.

"What did you say?" she whispered through the door, almost silently. I was internally grateful that she actually listened to me for once. Maybe I would take her flying, after Max was gone and everything was back to normal.

After I returned to my mundane, predictable life of school, weekends...ugh. That was a depressing thought. Being in mortal danger for seven eighths of your life really has an effect on you. Everything seems so freaking _boring._

_"You heard me, Alex. _I said not to wake Mom and Dad, jeesh, now be quiet." I tried to make the phrases mom and dad seem more casual now, as if I said it all the time. I also tried to convey multiple things through my tone of voice, most of which she probably missed or misunderstood. _Thank you, _I said, and _Play along, _and _I'm getting rid of Max so shut up, _and _don't you dare tell Karen and Jeff what I said._

I could hear her pretend (badly) to walk away from the door. Being quiet would have to do for now.

I turned back to Max, surprised that she had been quiet through this whole affair and still fighting the urge to talk to her or touch her. I don't see her for two years and all I get is a freaking slap on the hand? Just doesn't seem right to me. I tried to make my stare look like a scowl.

"What in the world could you possibly want now?"

"Well, I -" she broke off suddenly. "Did you really come all this way to look for me?" I didn't have time to figure out the weird expression on her face - time apart had worn down my not-quite-telepathy-Max-expression-reading skills.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I...um..." she cleared her throat, searching for the right words. "...because I did come here to...declare my undying love for you. I mean, I wouldn't exactly put it that way if I were to phrase it myself, but you get the gist." she looked nervous.

"What the hell?" I asked in Max's general direction. Was she playing some practical joke or something? I must have missed the memo declaring it "Play with Fang's Emotions" day.

I watched her bite down some unknown sarcastic remark and reply. "I know you hate me now, obviously, but I had to do _something. _For all I know you hated me before I even saw you on the beach, but that's not my point -"

"Then _get_ _to_ the point." I tried not to get impatient with her. I might as well take whatever chance of being with her (and looking at her) I could get.

"The point is that I didn't mean anything I said, or implied. I don't hate you, Fang." Now I was really confused. Was this some weird way of apologizing? Did she think she could just come back and take back everything?

"Then why did you say it in the first place?" I was still pretty confused, which wasn't a good sign. I"m rarely confused. Plus, if she didn't hate me, that's moping time I'll never get back.

"Because I...I don't really know. I just know I didn't mean it. I mean, I saw you there, and I wanted to tell you how I felt...but...I guess I was scared." That was a big thing for Max. How many times had she admitted she was scared in her life? Once, maybe twice.

_So what she's saying is that she just felt like randomly pretending she hates me_? "How you felt?" I asked.

"Well, actually, how I feel. And I think it's the farthest thing from ever hating you." Wow, this was almost like a dream. A really, really, good one. But I knew it wasn't, and that made me extremely happy.

She stared at my face for a minute, and then turned around. "Well, since you obviously hate me you won't want me here...I think I'll do you a favor and leave."

I heard a muffled yell of triumph through the door, and ignored it. "Max, wait." A groan now through the other side of the door, and then the sound of the lock being picked.

"When did I ever say I hated you?" I asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Right - NOW! Max, you evil piece of - "

"Alexandra Tiffany Johnson!" I shouted. She shut up.

I had never seen Max so unsure of herself. What she was saying was finally starting to make sense, and if I got it right...

"You don't hate me for leaving? Not even for leaving in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to you guys?" I pulled her towards me, away from the window.

"No, I never did Fang, I swear! On the beach, I was just so surprised to see you, I couldn't help it, I wanted to tell you..."

Part of me wanted to slap her hard like Alex had done, but the other part wanted to gather her up into my arms and kiss her just as hard.

I was seriously considering doing the latter when I heard a noise from the next room. A bed squeaked and I heard light, sleepy footsteps, most likely coming in to find out what all the commotion was. Karen.

Moving as fast as I could, I retrieved the chair from under the doorknob. I shoved Max under the bed and told her to be quiet.

"Fang!" she hissed from under me. I ignored her.

Finally throwing my shirt back on, I jumped on the bed. "OW!" that was Max, but I continued to try to make it look as if I was sleeping. I threw my pillow over my face and untucked my wings a little bit, as I usually did when asleep. I calmed my heavy breathing into a slow, steady rhythm and waited for the door to open.

Through the pillow I heard the squeak of hinges and the padding of feet on the cheap hotel carpet. "Bryon?" I heard Karen whisper.

I grunted, turning the other way as if to say "Five more minutes"

"Bryon, what was all that commotion?"

"Fang, I told you, and just ask Alex," I mumbled sleepily. I should seriously look into acting.

"I did hear her yelling..." she sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, you did, she picked my lock and came in here..." sensing an argument about locked doors coming on, I added "I'm sleeping, goway an' wake me up tmrrow," I tried to sound tired.

"Fine, but I'm coming in to check on you later and - " she stopped as I took the pillow off my face to look at her. This was taking much too long, what about Max under the bed? Can't the woman take a hint?

"My goodness...Fang, you look horrible! What happened?" _Well, thanks, Karen, that's a nice way to put it_.

"Nothing, I'm just sleepy," I turned away from her again, but she sat on the bed. I thought I heard a little grunt from below me.

"No, that's not it. I know you, Fang, and I know that you look upset. Is it Alex, or something from school? Is that why you wanted to come here for spring break?"

"No." Short answers are always the best way to go when dealing with the parental units.

"I know there's something you're not telling me. These past few months you've been different. You're talking even less, and you haven't been on a date in forever...is this about a girl? Is it Jessica?"

"Ew, no," This was _so _not the time for a pep talk. "I dumped her after, like, a few dates. You're the one who liked her, anyways, not me."

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You're so secluded, I can't think of anything else besides girl problems. You should go on a date. Alex said there was someone from your old...family you liked, is that what this is about? Why can't you just tell me?" _Um, because you're sitting on the girl you're talking about._

"Can't we talk about this later?" Later, as in, never. "I'm seriously trying to sleep, here"

"Fine, if you say so. But this conversation is far from over, young man." I groaned; I absolutely hated it when she called me young man.

Max was attempting to stifle laughter under the bed and failing. I lifted myself and then fell back down on the bed with as much force as I could muster, and was rewarded but a sharp grunt that I could just barely make out with my mutant ears.

"Fine," I groaned. With a last anxious glance, she went out the door and shut it behind her.

I sprung out of the bed and locked the door. I waited for Max to come out of the bed but she didn't, and I swung under myself.

It was dusty under here, and laying on my back my nose just barely touched the springs under the bed. I attempted to turn on my side in the cramped space. Max was laying on her side as well, her stunning eyes staring at me and tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" I asked her, genuinely concerned now that I knew she didn't want to rip my guts out.

"Nothing," she said, turning away (or trying to) "I'm being stupid."

"Max..." I squeezed my hand between the bottom of the bed and her face. "Why are you crying? At least come out from under here..."

"I just missed you so much -" she was trying to hold in sobs now, I could tell. "I mean, I missed all of you, but even before they all - they all left I was... You were first...and the flock doesn't even know how bad I felt, but...two years seems so long!" she wailed.

Max rarely cried, and I tried to comfort her. "Max, don't worry, I mean, I'm here now. And, the flock, they do know, by the way-" I picked a dust bunny out of her hair.

"What! What do you mean?"

"Well, Nudge called me and said you...missed me. You're not as sneaky as you think you are, I guess... I wanted to come back, I felt so bad...but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Max, I was so selfish. But if it makes you feel any better, I missed you too."

"You did?" She rolled over a little bit. The tears were flowing less now.

"Of course. Do you think I came all the way over here because I never wanted to see you again?"

"Well, I didn't _know_ you came-"

"God, Max, I knew you were an idiot, but I _thought_ you knew I was your best friend. Even if I wasn't in love with you, I would have come back anyway. I missed being around you too much." I couldn't believe I was saying this to Max. This was something I had kept secret from her even when she was with me.

"What?"she asked. I wiped away some of the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Which part are you confused about?"

"You love me?" she seemed incredulous. I sighed. When did Max get so stupid?

"Uh...duh, of course I do. I have for what, four years now?" I felt like an idiot saying this but she didn't seem to think so.

"Fang...I...I love you too. And I'm sorry about on the beach. I didn't know what I was saying, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll-" She broke off with a look of blazing determination on her face.

Then she wrapped her free arm around me and pulled my face closer. I could smell her sweet, flowery scent even over the dusty smell of the carpet. She looked into my eyes as if asking for my permission, but I didn't care that she was trying to be polite.

I grabbed the back of her neck with my free hand and pressed her lips to mine. In that moment, everything felt right - this was what I had spent my whole life waiting for. This was what spending four years of my life wanting her was worth.

I could feel her lips, soft against mine, and some strands of her hair on my neck. At that moment I didn't care that my first real kiss with Max- not a peck on the lips out of worry - was under a bed in a hotel room. I didn't care that we were mutant freaks. I didn't care that we both had different lives and hadn't seen each other in two years. I was too happy to care about any of that.

I'm not saying that I haven't kissed anyone since I left the flock, because I have - oh, trust me, I have. Like half the girls at my school asked me out, and I had to say yes to a few of them, especially to keep my mind off of a certain someone left in my past. But none of that could even come anywhere close to this. I wanted the moment to last forever, but of course good things can never last.

I heard the door open again as Alex finally managed to pick the lock - again. She started calling my name.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I think that's an understatement," Max whispered back. "_Somebody's _had practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Jessica?" she questioned.

"What was I supposed to do on Friday nights? Just sit around like a loser?"

"You were _supposed _to be pining for me," she replied in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Since when do I do what I'm supposed to, anyways? And I was _not_ pining for you."

"Do you want me to ask Ella?"

I was saved from answering that question by Alex pulling up the hanging sheets to find us.

"What were you _doing _under there?" she stared innocently - yeah, right - at me. "Never mind - I don't want to know."

I scowled and rolled out to my right. "Shut up, Alex, besides, I'm out." Max rolled out on the opposite side of the bed.

"So is Max _finally _leaving?" I looked at her and she shook her head the tiniest bit.

"No, she's not." I picked Alex up. "Alex, you're going to have to get used to her, why are you so mad anyway?"

"She was so mean she made you cry, Fang. Nobody ever made you so sad except for her, and you're my big brother." Her voice always made her seem like a little kid when she was sad. She wouldn't look at me.

I hoped desperately Max wasn't listening. I didn't risk looking at her expression. "Shh...Alex, look at me. I'm fine now, see? Max is being nice, she says she doesn't mean it. Remember you used to like her, when you met her? If it wasn't for her, I would never have been your big brother." I knew logic always worked well with her.

"I know..." she mumbled.

"Now good, go apologize or I'll go get Jeff." I set her down and nudged her. I felt so - so parental, it made me gag.

She walked over to Max. "Sorry I called you a-" I coughed. "um...names. I'll be nice if Fang wants me to."

Max smiled. "And I'm sorry for making Fang cry." she looked at me, torn between regret and sadness and amusement. _Dammit. _I looked away, extremely embarrassed. _Alexandra. Will. Pay._

She briefly hugged Alexandra then walked over and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. I stiffened automatically as her arms wrapped around me, but slowly relaxed myself and wrapped my arms around her as well. "I _am _sorry." she breathed into the hollow of my shoulder.

"She was exaggerating," I lied in a last attempt to save my dignity. Max snorted and I decided to let it slide for now. Having her this close to me was so worth it. I hugged her tighter and rested my head on top of hers.

I held her for a long time. I needed to get it out of my system. I hadn't seen her for two years, can you blame me? She was my best friend - and always had been, and I just couldn't get enough. I kept trying to pull her closer to me, as if I would ever get fully used to her presence. It still made me somewhat sad to remember the old days, when we were on the run, our lives were exciting, and we were always there for each other no matter what. I shook it off and reminded myself that I needed to live in the here and now.

I sensed her pulling back a little and reluctantly let go. I was surprised by how un-Fangish I'd been acting lately, but frankly didn't give a crap.

Suddenly I needed to leave. I grabbed Alex and hugged her tight. "I love you Alex, you know that. I need to go right now. I might be back later, but don't count on it." I kissed her on the cheek, set her down, and grabbed Max's hand.

"Let's go," I told her.

I climbed through the window and out onto the ledge and spread my wings. I took off smoothly into the morning air, then waited for Max to do the same. I beat my wings up, then down hard, then hovered in the air and waited.

After a few minutes, Max came out as well, stepping onto the ledge carefully then slowly spreading her wings. I had a few seconds to relish in their beautiful colors - tan, white, and brown all mixed together in a pretty display - but then she jumped off the ledge and flew up to meet me where I was hovering. She held out her hand and I grabbed it, pulling her to me and kissing her again while still beating my wings.

We kissed for maybe a full ten seconds before we realized we were losing altitude and broke apart. She was blushing and I was breathing heavily as we slowly rose higher and higher, getting farther away from the hotel with each wing beat.

"How about Bermuda?" I asked her.

She shrugged and laughed as we flew off into the sun, reunited at last.

**Yay! Sorry I suck at fax. But it was okay, I think. And it was long, too. Super-duper long. I could have made it like, a bunch of chapters...I think. I don't really know how long it is. See, I had this in the document manager because I wrote it earlier, but then i changed it - a lot. ask zuzu, she wrote it with me in the beginning. (sorry i deleted your monologue) but I deleted pretty much everything except how Max got to the hotel, and that i wrote myself in the first place. so yeah, this took me like all day to write, but i hope you like it! I don't know how it got that way…now it's up to you, should I add another chapter? And should I make it far into the future or just resuming shortly after? And when should it be? You decide! Review! And sorry about the random ending.  
**


	8. Author's note

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I can't Write any more for now.

Plus I think the ending was good.

Anyways, there may possibly be a next chapter, but it will be AFTER

MR3!

comes out.

8 more days!

And to all of you who have it already…

You suck.

Extremely.

And just by reading these stupid fanfictions I'm already getting spoilers for the book.

I'm happy for you all, really, but can't you wait until, say, May 29th?

That would be nice.

Although I'm gonna try not to be done with MR3 in a day.

I'll _try._

But it will be extremely difficult.

I'm going to savor it.

'Kay?

Plus I have like, a bunch of things for school due on May 29th

(What the heck is _wrong _with my teachers!?)

and I'm going to try to finish those early

So I can be at the bookstore, like, May 29th!

And read and read and attempt _not _to read.

Got it?

Good.


End file.
